Czas Aniołów
by Waruna
Summary: Pod wpływem pęknięć w czasie dziesięcioletni Harry Potter trafia do sierocińca Wolls, time travel, nawiązania do Doctora Who, slash w dalekiej perspektywie, gwałt na kanonie :D


Dziwne rzeczy przytrafiały się Harry'emu Potterowi od najwcześniejszych lat jego życia. Po prostu tak było i koniec. Mógł stać w miejscu, zajmować się swoimi sprawami i po chwili, bez ostrzeżenia, tuż obok niego zdarzało się coś dziwnego i niewytłumaczalnego. Następnie jego ciotka i wuj jakimś cudem znajdowali sposób na to, aby zrzucić winę na niego, mimo że nie byli w stanie wyjaśnić w jaki sposób mógłby do tego doprowadzić. W końcu po kilku latach takiego traktowania zdołał się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nauczył się uważać znikające i pojawiające się szyby, włosy odrastające w ciągu jednej nocy i dziwne sny za efekty swojego działania.

O pewnym wypadku było mu jednak trudniej zapomnieć. Któregoś razu stało się coś takiego po czym nie był w stanie wzruszyć ramionami, wziąć na siebie za to winę i przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Ten jeden, jedyny dzień miał zmienić jego życie i wyryć się w nim równie głęboko co śmierć jego rodziców.

To był ponury, deszczowy wrześniowy dzień, a Harry pojechał z ciotką Petunią do miasta by pomóc jej nieść torby z zakupami. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zbytnio. Cieszył się, że spędzi ten dzień z dala od swojej zakurzonej komórki i kuzyna Dudleya. Stał w ciemnym i odległym kącie sklepu z niezwykle drogimi marmurowymi posągami, rzeźbionymi ornamentami i obudowami kominka przypatrując się ekspozycji. Zanim jeszcze weszli do środka ciotka Petunia złapała go mocno swoimi przypominającymi szpony palcami za ucho i powiedziała, że mu nie ufa, że ma być ostrożny i że za nic nie zapłaci jeśli coś zniszczy. Tak więc zostawiła go w odległym kącie sklepu, kazała mu się nie ruszać i poczekać aż wróci.

Po raz kolejny z ulgą stwierdził, że może przez kilkanaście minut być tak daleko od swojej ciotki jak to możliwe i nie musi pozostawać w zasięgu jej wzroku kiedy będzie wybierać marmurową obudowę do kominka. Rozejrzał się i słysząc dobiegający z oddali głos ciotki, podszedł do witryny sklepowej i spojrzał na stojący kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej ratusz. Była to wielka, majestatyczna budowla z prowadzącymi do niej kamiennymi schodami i pięknym posągiem anioła zakrywającego oczy na dachu. Lubił ten budynek. Z tymi dwiema wysokimi wieżami po obu stronach przypominał mu średniowieczne zamki, a Harry od zawsze je lubił.

Harry zobaczył kilkoro dzieci w jego wieku przechodzących obok sklepu z rzeźbami. Ich rodzice upewniali się czy są dobrze okryte, żeby się nie przeziębiły. Z ukłuciem zazdrości Harry z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę ratusza. Czy gdyby teraz uciekł ze sklepu i poszukał jakiejś rodziny, która mogłaby go...

Jego mózg skupił się na czymś innym.. Coś jeszcze zwróciło jego uwagę.

Gdzie... ? Czy to nie było... ? Jakim cudem... ?

Starał się odtworzyć w głowie to co zobaczył i przypomnieć sobie co widział. Ponieważ mógłby przysiąc, że przed chwilą posąg anioła znajdował się po drugiej stronie dachu.

Tak, to prawda. Był tego pewien. O ile wcześniej posąg anioła stał na środku dachu, to teraz kucał niczym gargulec obok podstawy jednej z wież z ręką uniesioną i skrzydłami gotowymi do lotu. Ale to było niemożliwe. Kamienne posągi po prostu się nie poruszają. Poza tym wszystko działo się zbyt szybko by ktoś mógł ten posąg tam umieścić. To nie miało żadnego sensu.

Dodam to do listy, pomyślał. Zwykły chłopiec mógłby zastanawiać się nad tym tygodniami, ale Harry widział już dziwniejsze rzeczy. Był po prostu zadowolony, że ani jego ciotka, ani wuj nie byli świadkami zdarzenia i nie będą mogli go za nie ukarać.

Na tę myśli odwrócił się i spojrzał za siebie w obawie, że ciotka Petunia może stać tuż za jego plecami. Niestety, jak podejrzewał Harry, wciąż była zajęta przeglądaniem ornamentów i zarzucaniem biednego sprzedawcy setkami pytań na temat poszczególnych wzorów i odcieni.

Z westchnieniem Harry odwrócił się i jęknął.

Anioł po raz kolejny się przemieścił. Stał teraz na samym szczycie schodów z twarzą naprzeciw twarzy Harry'ego. Para pustych, szarych oczu była hipnotycznie utkwiona w intensywnie zielonych oczach stojącego w ciemnej witrynie sklepu chłopca.

Harry wpatrywał się w anioła nie zdając sobie sprawy czy to co zobaczył było rzeczywistością. Rzucił okiem na przechodzących obok sklepu ludzi by zobaczyć, czy ktoś jeszcze go zauważył. Ale nie, wszyscy szybko przechodzili pochylając głowy i zasłaniając się parasolami przed coraz bardziej zacinającym deszczem.

Harry spojrzał na anioła, by zobaczyć, że ten bez wątpienia wskazuje na niego.

Przestraszenie Harry'ego nie było łatwą rzeczą: dorastając w ciemnej, pełnej pająków komórce chłopiec szybko nauczył się, że strach przed ciemnością jest tylko lękiem przed nieznanym, ale to co teraz zobaczył przeraziło go na śmierć. Posąg patrzył prosto na niego, a palec wskazujący jego szarej, kamiennej dłoni wycelowany był prosto w jego serce.

I nie myśląc o tym co robi, Harry mrugnął.

Jego oczy były zamknięte przez mniej niż sekundę, ale kiedy znowu je otworzył posąg w niczym nie przypominał już anioła. Wyraz twarzy był dziki niczym u zwierzęcia, szeroko otwarte usta wypełniały przypominające kły zęby, a zaciśnięte w grymasie wściekłości brwi ukazywały pełne nienawiści oczy.

W tej samej chwili poruszył ciężką zasłonę, z której wzbił się obłoczek kurzu. Kichnął. Kiedy wytarł nos rękawem zbyt dużej na niego bluzy po raz kolejny rzucił okiem na drugą stronę ulicy.

Anioła tam nie było.

Harry rzucił okiem na dach, wieże i ulicę, ale nigdzie go nie znalazł. Zobaczył go dopiero w połowie drogi z ratusza do sklepu na opustoszałym chodniku z utkwionym w nim wzrokiem.

I wtedy uświadomił sobie, że posąg podąża w jego kierunku.

To było niemożliwe, pomyślał Harry gorączkowo. Jak kamienny posąg mógłby w ogóle się poruszyć, nie mówiąc już o takiej szybkości?

Znów zamrugał.

Anioł był teraz jakieś dziesięć może piętnaście metrów od witryny sklepowej z wyciągniętymi do przodu szponiastymi rękami w rozpaczliwej próbie dostania się do Harry'ego.

Chłopiec cofnął się o o kilka kroków nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Jak to działa? Czego ten anioł ode mnie chce.

Przez ulicę przejechała duża ciężarówka opryskując wodą sklepową witrynę. Gdy zniknęła za rogiem anioł był już na ulicy, gotowy do skoku. Wszystkim czego potrzebował było jeszcze jedno, małe mrugnięcie.

Harry postanowił, że zrobi wszystko tylko nie to. Nie odrywając oczu od posągu, wymacał nogą ścianę i powoli poruszał się wzdłuż niej. Dobra. Musi być szybki, naprawdę szybki. Wystarczy ułamek sekundy spóźnienia i anioł będzie przy nim. Tego Harry był pewien.

Wziął głęboki oddech i po raz ostatni spojrzał na posąg – rzucił się przez cały sklep i po kilku sekundach wpadł na coś niezmiernie twardego po utę rzecz z łoskotem. Ciotka Petunia znalazła się przy nim w ciągu kilku sekund, z ogromną siłą chwyciła go za szyję i poderwała do góry. Harry zauważył kątem oka nadbiegającego sprzedawcę.

\- Ciociu Petuniu.- jęknął gdy stanął na nogach rozcierając szyję.

\- Co ty tu robisz ty niewydarzony bachorze? Kazałam ci czekać... - głos uwiązł jej w gardle gdy zobaczyła rozbite kawałki rzeźby. Jej pociągła, końska twarz zarumieniła się ze wściekłości.

\- Ja... - Harry zamilkł na widok miny ciotki.

W tej chwili podszedł do nich sprzedawca patrząc na Harry'ego z obrzydzeniem.

\- Bardzo mi przykro droga pani, ale ten chłopiec rozbił jedną z naszych najdroższych rzeźb. Jak pani widzi nie nadaje się ona teraz nawet do przeceny - wskazał ruchem dłoni w stronę dosyć topornego marmurowego posągu leżącego na posadzce, a którego głowa i ranię były oddzielone od torsu.

Spojrzenie ciotki Petunii wyrażało krańcową wściekłość

\- Czy nie da się tego... skleić?

\- Skleić? Pani chyba żartuje. - Sprzedawca wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. - Za zniszczenia trzeba będzie zapłacić tak jak za zakup.

Usta Petunii Dursley zacisnęły się w cienką, poziomą linię i chwyciła Harry'ego za ramię i syknęła mu do ucha.

\- Wyjdź stąd odmieńcu, a spróbuj zniszczyć coś jeszcze, to... - jej głos przeszedł w niemożliwy do usłyszenia szept – nie wyjdziesz ze swojej komórki do końca życia ty parszywy, mały...

Harry nie czekał na to aż ciotka skończy i szybko wybiegł ze sklepu. Zaledwie stanął na chodniku zobaczył przyciśniętego do ściany anioła wpatrującego się w niego ze wściekłością. Chłopak nie zastanawiając się ruszył energicznie w stronę samochodu ciotki zaparkowanego kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej w małym zaułku. Kątem oka zobaczył jeszcze ciotkę Petunię negocjującą z sprzedawcą.

Wbiegł w mały obskurny zaułek i zaczął się rozglądać dookoła szukając auta gdy szybki, niemal bezszelestny stukot za jego plecami zmusił go do odwrócenia głowy.

Posąg anioła znajdował się tuż przed nim. Jego ręka niemal dotykała klatki piersiowej Harry'ego.

Był w pułapce. Nie było możliwości by zdołał go wyminąć – każda próba zakończyła by się czymś czego chciał najbardziej uniknąć – fizycznego kontaktu z aniołem i jego nieznanymi skutkami.

Starał się wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie tej patowej sytuacji i zorientować co robić dalej. Ale trudno było mu się skupić, kiedy był tak przerażony i skupiony na tym by nie mrugać. Wiedział teraz, że wystarczy by spuścił wzrok z anioła na mniej niż sekundę i zginie.

Jego oczy zaczęły łzawić, częściowo dlatego, że były zbyt długo szeroko otwarte i dlatego, że płakał. Umrze. Anioł go zabije, a jego ciotka nawet tego nie zauważy – zapomni o nim i wróci do domu utyskując na taki wydatek, podczas gdy jego ciało zostanie tutaj.

W wieku dziesięciu lat Harry Potter umrze.

\- O Boże – wyszeptał. Czuł, że jego powieki dłużej tego nie wytrzymają i mogą się zamknąć w każdej chwili. - Proszę – błagał wszystkie siły Nieba i Ziemi.

Jego oczy zaczęły drgać w niekontrolowany sposób. Szlochał i miał nadzieję, że zobaczy swoich rodziców. Po chwili uświadomił sobie, że jego oczy już się zamknęły.

Nie czuł niczego szczególnego – dookoła niego wciąż padał deszcz, był przemoczony od stóp do głów i głodny, ale coś się zmieniło – podłoże stało się bardziej miękkie, jak gdyby nie stał na betonie, a na... trawie?

Nie chciał otwierać oczu, nie teraz kiedy pozostało mu jeszcze kilka sekund życia.

Więc czekał.

Czekał.

Policzył do dziesięciu i nic się nie stało.

Zacisnął mocniej oczy w oczekiwaniu na ból, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

Dla pewności poczekał jeszcze chwile.

Powoli otworzył jedno oko i niemal natychmiast coś twardego walnęło go w czoło.

-oOo-

Gdzie go znalazłyście?

\- Na spacerniaku, pani Cole. Leżał tam jak trup, słowo dam, że się przeżegnałam. Podchodzę a on ledwie dycha, prze pani.

\- Dobrze, że kazałam Mary jeszcze raz sprawdzić spacerniak, jak nic rana by nie doczekał.

Chłopiec poczuł delikatny dotyk na pulsującym bólem czole i jęknął cicho.

\- Ciiii malutki.

\- Widzi pani tą ranę, pani Cole? Sam jej sobie nie zrobił, to pewnie sprawka naszych chłopaków.

Harry słyszał te szepty, ale nic z nich nie rozumiał. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest ani skąd się tu wziął, ani co robił, zanim tu się znalazł. Wiedział tylko, że jego głowa za chwilę pęknie.

\- W życiu tak się nie przestraszyłam...

Coś strasznego... szare, nieustępliwe oczy wyzierające się w głąb jego duszy, skrzydła... zimno... ból...

Harry otworzył nagle oczy. Leżał na łóżku otoczonym kilkoma kobietami w średnim wieku, z których jedna, wnioskując z ruchu rąk, zakładała mu na głowę prowizoryczny opatrunek, a pozostałe się temu przyglądały. Dziwne było to, że miały na sobie szare, skromne suknie zasłaniające szyje i w kilku przypadkach fartuchy. Światło jakie do niego docierało nie przypominało niczym ostrego poblasku jarzeniówek w domu Dursleyów – wręcz przeciwnie – było miękkie, złociste i nie raziło w oczy. Nagle powróciła mu ostrość widzenia – ktoś, chyba pielęgniarka, założył mu na nos jego popękane okulary.

\- Czy ja... jestem w szpitalu?

Kobiety uśmiechnęły się lekko i najstarsza z nich powiedziała.

\- Nie. Jesteś w Wools.

Harry zmarszczył brwi przez co jeszcze bardziej rozbolała go rana tak, że niemał złapał się za czoło. Jedna z młodszych kobiet chwyciła go za dłoń i odłożyła ją na kocu, którym był przykryty.

\- Wools?

\- Sierociniec Wolls – skinęła głową kobieta.

\- A co ja tutaj robię? - zapytał cicho.

\- Jedna z moich dziewcząt znalazła cię na spacerniaku z raną na głowie. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć jak się tam znalazłeś? - spojrzała na niego. - Jakoś nie wydaje mi się byś przeszedł przez kamienne ogrodzenie, ani przez bramę wejściową więc co ty tam robiłeś?

\- Ja... - Harry przypomniał sobie to co stało się w sklepie z wyrobami kamiennymi, anioła, ciotkę Petunię i wydarzenia w alejce. Postanowił nic nie mówić. - nie pamiętam...

\- Czy znasz adres, albo numer do swojej rodziny?

Chłopiec pomyślał gorączkowo i uznał, że podawanie adresu Dursleyów nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Ciotka i wuj muszą być wściekli za ten rachunek i nie chciał mieć z nimi do czynienia... przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

\- Moi rodzice... nie żyją, a moja ciotka przywiozła mnie tutaj i odjechała.

Kobiety popatrzyły po sobie i w końcu najstarsza z nich powiedziała:

\- Zostaniesz tutaj na kilka dni, aż ta rana na głowie ci się zagoi, a potem przeniesiemy cię do jednego z pokoi wspólnych. Nazywam się pani Cole i jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebował to powiedz jednej z dziewczyn – wyciągnęła z kieszeni sfatygowany notes. - Jak się nazywasz?

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej nie podawać prawdziwego imienia i nazwiska.

\- Andrew Douglas.

Pani Cole szybko zanotowała to w swoim notesie.

\- Data i miejsce urodzenia.

Zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, powiedział.

\- Trzydziesty pierwszy lipca tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty.

Kilka z obecnych kobiet zachichotało, a ta z nich, która założyła mu opatrunek, zbadała mu puls.

\- Musiałeś mocno dostać w głowę, skoro wymyślasz takie dyrdymały – powiedziała ze smutkiem pani Cole. - Mamy koniec września tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestego dziewiątego.

Harry oniemiał. 1939? Przecież to niemożliwe, nie... musi się mu to śnić.

\- Przepraszam, pomyliłem się... Urodziłem się trzydziestego pierwszego października tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestego ósmego.

Pani Cole odchrząknęła i zapytała:

\- Czyli masz już jedenaści... nie czekaj... dziesięć lat?

Harry pokiwał głową.

Kobieta włożyła notes do kieszeni fartucha i uśmiechnęła się do chłopca.

\- Chcesz coś jeszcze?

\- Czy ma pani może dzisiejszą gazetę?

Nie umiał jeszcze dobrze czytać, w zasadzie to wciąż jeszcze lekko literował w myślach, ale z codziennego dostarczania prasy z skrzynki na listy do salonu Dursleyów wiedział, że gazety nigdy nie kłamią.

\- Mam gazetę sprzed paru tygodni – powiedziała pani Cole i po chwili szukania czegoś w metalowej szafce, podała mu zgięty w pół egzemplarz Timesa.

Harry otworzył pachnącą naftaliną gazetę z zaczął czytać.

 **Niemiecka armia zaatakowała Polskę:**

 **Miasta są bombardowane, porty blokowane, a kraj został wcielony do Rzeszy**

Jego wzrok skierował się na małe kwadratowe okienko z datą – 1 września 1939.

Po chwili poczuł, że robi mu się słabo.

Zjadł powoli kolację i zapadł w głęboki sen.

-oOo-

Harry nie wiedział, jak długo spał. Pamiętał jedynie, że gdy obudził się w pewnym momencie czuł suchość w ustach i z przyjemnością wychylił jednym duszkiem szklankę wody stojącą na stoliku nocnym.

Niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniego dnia i niejakim zaskoczeniem było dla niego to, że obudził się w nieznanym mu pokoju, w nienależącym do niego łóżku, w piżamie której wkładania nie pamiętał. Ale teraz, rozglądając się po pokoju szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedział, czy zdarzyło się to naprawdę, czy była to tylko halucynacja. Prócz tego nie pamiętał nic, zupełnie nic. Pokój był ładny, ale nieco za ciemny – stało w nim jego łóżko – niska leżanka przykryta kapą w kwiatowy wzór, dwiema poduszkami i cienkim kocem, którym był nakryty. Bolała go głowa i nie wiedział z jakiego powodu. Przy jednej ze ścian stał długi kredens z regałami pełnymi wyblakłych książek, obok niego znajdowało się niewielkie okno i kilka stojących przy ścianach serwantek z ciemnego drewna.

Klamka w drzwiach poruszyła się i do pokoju weszła kobieta w średnim wieku, w szarej sukni, ciasno upiętych włosach i białym fartuchu, niosąca parujący talerz zupy i kilka kromek złocistego chleba. Na sam zapach jego pusty żołądek zaczął domagać się jedzenia.

W tej chwili Harry przypomniał sobie wszystko – wyprawę z ciotką Petunią do sklepu, obserwację anioła, ucieczkę, ból, rozmowę z panią Cole i szok na wieść o tym który jest obecnie rok.

Opiekunka odłożyła talerz i chleb na szafkę nocną Harry'ego, wzięła krzesło i usiadła naprzeciw niego delikatnie dotykając opatrunku. Odsłoniła na chwilę ranę na czole, przetarła ją czystą szmatką i na nowo założyła opatrunek.

\- Dobrze ci się spało, Andrew? Mogę tak do ciebie mówić?

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Jestem Myrtle. Pracuję tutaj jako główna opiekunka medyczna.

Spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Czy jest pani doktorem?

Myrtle uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Kobiety nie mogą studiować medycyny, zawód lekarza jest zarezerwowany dla mężczyzn.

Harry przypominał sobie nieliczne wizyty lekarskie na jakie zabierali go w razie konieczności Dursleyowie.

\- Wczoraj kiedy spałeś, razem z panią Cole długo rozmawiałam na twój temat i muszę zadać ci kilka pytań. Możesz spokojnie jeść, wystarczy jeśli będziesz potakiwał, dobrze?

Skinął głowa i powoli zabrał się do jedzenia lekko parującej zupy cebulowej.

\- Cieszę się. Czy żyje jeszcze ktoś z twojej rodziny poza ciotką?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Dobrze. Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej miałeś jakiś wypadek, byłeś w szpitalu?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Widziałyśmy wczoraj ślady bicia, duszenia... Czy ktokolwiek cię uderzył?

Spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie.

Myrtle uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie musisz kłamać, Andrew. Większość mieszkających tutaj dzieci to ofiary rożnych rodzajów przemocy – westchnęła. - Zobacz – podwinęła sięgający do nadgarstka rękaw sukni pokazując szczupłą rękę z długimi, poszarpanymi bliznami – nie ma idealnych rodzin, uwierz mi ale jest sporo przyzwoitych ludzi dzięki którym można się uratować z takiego domu.

Harry odłożył łyżkę i powiedział cicho:

\- Mój wujek Vernon bardzo się denerwuje i czasami...

\- Bił cię? - spytała sucho opiekunka.

\- Nie mocno – czasem trzepnął mnie w głowę, czy pociągnął za ucho, ale tylko kiedy coś źle zrobiłem. Czasami zdarzają mi się dziwne rzeczy.

Myrtle zacisnęła w pięści swoje drobne dłonie na podołku.

\- Ciotka nie reagowała?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- A co stało się z twoimi rodzicami?

\- Zginęli w wypadku kiedy byłem mały.

Kobieta pogładziła ręką ramię Harry'ego.

\- Czy mogę coś ci powiedzieć w tajemnicy?

Chłopiec spojrzał na opiekunkę ze zdziwieniem.

\- Chyba tak, myślę że tak.

Myrtle nachyliła się w stronę Harry'ego i cicho wyszeptała mu do ucha:

\- Wydaje mi się, że mamy dla ciebie idealnego współlokatora – jest nawet do ciebie podobny i macie prawie tyle samo lat, poza tym mamy teraz komplet i nikt nie chce zamieszkać z nim w pokoju. Chciałabym, żebyście zostali przyjaciółmi.

Kolejny rozdział już 4 października


End file.
